


Что сосут чемпионы?

by WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Kink, Love/Hate, M/M, WTF Figure Skating 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Wet Dream
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021
Summary: См. название
Relationships: Evgeni Plushenko/Alexei Yagudin
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF?! Figure skating! (2021)





	Что сосут чемпионы?

**Author's Note:**

> Название из рекламы чупа-чупса, в которой когда-то снимался Плющенко.

В каморке темно, свет проникает только через тонкую щель между дверью и стеной — но этого достаточно, чтобы в полной мере насладиться зрелищем.

— Ну что, сосут чемпионы? — почти ласково спрашивает он.

Ответа не ожидается: рот оппонента всецело занят, и Леша внимательно следит, чтобы он не освободился раньше времени. Сложно сказать, что доставляет больше удовольствия: сам минет или то, что его делает именно этот белобрысый наглец с выдающимся шнобелем.

— Сосут чемпионы, сосут, — отвечает он сам, поглаживая своего вечного соперника по затылку. — Ну давай, энергичнее. Рукой себе помоги, ч-чемпион…

Плющенко мычит что-то невразумительное, отчего тело пронизывает приятная дрожь, — но в то же мгновение выпускает изо рта член и говорит…

…Почему-то голосом Тани:

— Леша, вставай же, ну. У тебя съемки сегодня.

Он долго моргает глядя на окно, из-за чего под закрытыми веками остаются вспышки. Какого хрена?.. Хрен, к слову, стоит как никогда, холодным душем сегодня не обойтись.

— Что тебе снилось-то? — сухо спрашивает Таня.

— А что?

— Да ты все повторял — что сосут чемпионы, что сосут чемпионы.

_Блять._

— Ютуб вчера сбесился, старую рекламу мне подкидывал. Моральная травма у меня теперь, — бурчит он, прикрывая глаза. Член настойчиво требует внимания, но при Тане никак — по крайней мере не после того, что она сказала. Она не дура, в конце концов. Настолько не дура, что Леша опасается, как бы не догадалась.

Таня вздыхает и выходит из спальни. Может, уже догадалась, но решила сделать вид, что нет. Он наконец обхватывает свой член рукой.

Что бы он отдал, чтобы этот сон стал реальностью?

Всё.


End file.
